


Wheedling

by MsFeistyy



Series: Gruvia Timeskip Drabbles [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, lol she's happy and doesn't know how extremely sad she'll be very soon, vague suggestion of penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gruvia Week 2015. Prompt: Quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheedling

**Author's Note:**

> This happens pretty early on in their cohabitation. Can be read as pure fluff, but I tried to show in their conversation that there was a misunderstanding about what Gray means by "here." He's noticed how happy Juvia is and attributes it to being in the village without realising how important it is that he's there with here. This leads to him deciding to cut her out of the search for END.

Gray-sama is quiet tonight. Which isn't to say that usually he is loud because usually he is not, unless Natsu-san has provoked him. But he has not said a word to Juvia since she came home from market. And Juvia is certain that her dinner at least was worth a compliment. She had made Gray-sama's favourite. Gray-sama is always surprised by how good it is because he does not pay enough attention to meals to notice that Juvia has made it before. He thinks each of the times Juvia has served it, it has been something else that he also happens to like very much. Juvia will not correct him. It would only embarrass Gray-sama and make him realise that Juvia is not the domestic goddess he surely thinks she is. Juvia has tried hard to make him think so. Juvia always does the cooking and the cleaning and even offers to rub Gray-sama's back and feet after a hard day of training. He has not yet accepted, but Juvia is sure that next time he will. And then maybe he will offer to rub Juvia's back and feet in return! And then… No. Juvia will not allow herself to daydream at this crucial moment. Something is bothering Gray-sama and she must find out what.

Already time for bed and nothing has worked! Juvia asked while doing the dishes, "Did anything happen while Juvia was out?" Juvia asked while resetting the table, "Did Gray-sama not like dinner?" Juvia asked while brushing her hair, "How was Gray-sama's day?" And all Juvia got in return was "No," "It was fine," and a shrug. But Juvia cannot despair. It is simply time to pull out the big guns. Juvia knows she needs to be sneaky. Gray-sama mustn't notice her until it is too late. Gray-sama has turned off the light, pulled back the covers and… GO! Quickly, under covers, leg hitched on hip, arm across chest, oh so warm and comfortable, Juvia simply must nuzzle her face into Gray-sama's muscles! Such a rare opportunity! Ah, Juvia is so bold! A moment of bliss! Juvia can hear Gray-sama's heart, Gray-sama's breath, Gray-sama's voice echoing against her ear!

"J-Juvia! What do you think you're doing!?"

Ah ha! As planned, Gray-sama is shocked stiff! Best course of action is to squirm in even… what is this Juvia feels against her thigh?! Oh! Juvia did not prepare for this! Stupid Juvia, of course Gray-sama could not keep his pajama bottoms on! This is! Juvia must focus! Juvia has a mission! Gray-sama is so comfortable even when he is so tense! Ah, he has begun to recover and is trying to remove Juvia.

"Gray-sama, Juvia knows something is wrong and she is not leaving until you tell her." Gray-sama cannot remove Juvia if she holds on tight.

"Juvia. I'm fine, now get out!" Juvia sees now that there is only one way to make Gray-sama let her help him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia promised. Juvia made a promise to Father that she would take care of you. Juvia cannot take care of you if you do not speak to her."

Gray-sama's breath tickles across Juvia's arm. "I was just thinking…"

Gray-sama's voice, so deep and so close to Juvia! "Do you like it here?"

"Juvia loves it here! She would like never to leave this place. Juvia wants to stay here forever." Forever with Gray-sama!

"That's all I needed to know." Gray-sama is smiling! So dashing! "I'll make sure you never have to leave. Go on back to your bed now."

"O-okay, Gray-sama," and the floor is so cold on Juvia's feet after being pressed against Gray-sama!

Gray-sama still did not seem fine… his smile did not light up as much as usual.

But Juvia can talk to him more tomorrow!

Tomorrow!

There will always be another tomorrow here. In Juvia's home with Gray-sama. Gray-sama has said he will make sure of it.


End file.
